


The People of Kvatch

by Blactivision



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blactivision/pseuds/Blactivision





	The People of Kvatch

_**Oh no!** _

What has happened to our beautiful village

We're being pillaged by privileged spillage

Their tillage is instilling a generation of fear

Making sure that none of us want to live here


End file.
